My life with Ron
by ChiicasPesadaas
Summary: Dad’s marriage with a new woman, New family, New inconvenients, New unbearable stepbrother, is equal to....¡¡HELP! :S
1. Chapter 1

And this always has to be said: Nothing belongs to me, everything is property of J.K Rowling.

Hi! This story ocurred to a friend and I. She wanted to do a fic and I wanted to do one too, so we made one together combining the two ideas and this came out, I hope you like it. For an introduction, an advance, just for you to know what's the fic about, it's kind of based on the serie "Life with Derek". I mean, we just took the general idea, we didn't copy the chapters of the serie, or anything like it. All of this are our ideas (the chapters).

Well, hope you enjoy and if you can, leave reviews, to know if you liked it or if it's something we need to change. Kisses :)

Dai – Flor :)

Chapter I:

Daddy's Secret.

Really, it was a rather hot day to go through the streets and not suffer the intense heat. Hermione had absolutely no idea why she decided to take a walk that day, when the suffocating heat provoked such discomfort, and especially sweat.

In part she thought that, it was a long time since she didn't leave the house, it would be good walk through the strees of the city for a while, and besides, she would give the last notes of the week to Kate, who needed them so much.

The brunette was alredy studying to be a Healer, a rather difficult and complex profession, but as she has never lost her intelligence skills and reponsablity, learning all of the subjects and listening to all of her teachers wasn't very complicated, but a little for her classmates that often beg her for help.

As she walk through the streets with a fast pace, she was trying to fade the heat a little by waving her hand. But the effort was in vain, because she was still sweating a lot.

There wasn't even a soul on the streets and she felt like a stupid for decide to go out just when everyone was at home next to a ventilator with max power.

She angrily tightened her teeths and sped up...the faster she walked, the quicker she would get home. The worst part it was that she couldn't use magic, because she was sure someone would pass next to her, o look through the building windows, or just the sellers, that share her exhausting, would be able to see her.

She hated the heat so much, the sweat that flooded her body, the desolation on the streets and above all...those uncomfotable heels she has no idea why she had put them on.

In an attempt to distract herself with a jewellery shop window, she stopped to see the multiples gold rings and the various models of silver lockets, it was a very beautiful store...and she had no doubt that it was a very expensive one too. Hermione regreted of not having enough money to buy some of those jewels.

The girl dared to look inside the shop, and found out that after all she wasn't that alone on the streets; a tall man was buying something in there because he was paying the seller. The woman that would have that gift must be very lucky, surely it was something beautiful.

She stopped to see the buyer once more and she got stiffed...it couldn't be. ¡It was her Dad! She espyed closer, through the glass door. There was no doubt, it was him.

¿For whom it was supossed to be that gift? Her mother had died two years ago in a car accident, and her dad had never considered to have a wife again (Something she enormously apreciated, se couldn't stand having a stepmother).

So, if there was no way that gift belongs to her mother, maybe it was a present for...¡Her! Hermione smiled like a fool. She was very confident that her Dad would want to give her a nice present for the way she was enduring her Healer career.

Not long ago, she had heard him say that he had a surprise she would discover in a few weeks...this must be it. The brunette jumped of joy as if she was a four year old girl on Christmas.

She heard her Dad greeting the seller and taking the bag with the package. Hermione hurried away from there: if it was a surprise she couldn't ruin it. She turned to stride out of there, but she lean wrong her heel and fell to the floor with a hard clash on her knee.

-Miss, are you alright?...- she heard her dad's voice behind her, and cursed under her breath.

-Yes, yes...don't worry...- she muttered trying to hide her face with the hair. But unsuccesfully her dad helped her up and in the moment she got up he could see her face clearly.

-¡Hermione!- he exclaimed happy, and in fact, the brunette thought he would get scared...as she would discover the surprise, in some way. That was kind of odd. -¡What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?

-Shouldn't you be at work?- Hermione answer back, just to make him uncomfortable on purpose, to let her know the truth right now. She really wished to know what he had bought her.

-Erm...yes. But I decided to come for a walk a few seconds, i did'n have so many patients, a lot of them cancel their appointments because of the heat...so I took advantage of that and came to take a walk and have some rest...-he respond. The brunette noticed that que started to become a little anxious and she grinned.

-I saw you coming out of that shop. Did you buy anything?- the girl interrogate, still smiling. The moment was about to come...

The father opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then closed it to open it again.

-No, i just wanted to look...

-Ah. Then what's that package you have there?- asked Hermione, putting him in serious trouble.

The man visibly swallowed.

-Well...I...I actually did bought something...But the point is...-stammered Hermione's Dad hiding his face with his hands.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore, and hugged her father stongly as she was smiling very happy.

-¡Don't be sorry, Dad! I know it all! I guessed it!- yelled Hermione joyfully.

-Really?- he asked bewildered, pulling softly the brunette away from him.

-¡Sure! I really apreciate it! It makes me happy!

-Bu—but...aren't you angry?

-¡No! Why would I be angry? Don't you think that because you hid it from me I was going to get furious, I think it was a great plan the one you had...I didn't know that about you...

-But...How did you found out?

-I guessed. I don't know why, but when I saw you in there with that seller...I noticed why you were buying that gift...and for who it was...I'm sorry I ruined the surprise...

-...I guess it was very evident, wasn't it?...-he said with a troubled voice.

The brunette smiled and nodded.

-¡I'm very happy you understood it sweetie! And that you like it! I was scared you wouldn't aproved it...- said Hermione's Dad with an evident relief on his face.

-¡Oh, Dad! I like surprises, I know I never act like I do...But they're fun. You don't have to be scared when you make me one. Thanks,really.- the brunette raised the hands in a way of asking for her present, to see it right know.

-What are you doing sweetie?- the man enquired unbelieving.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at him, smiling eagerly.

- Alright, alright...I'll see it when you decide it. I think you'll have a right moment...-

-You're talking about this present, are you?

-¡Yes! We finally understand each other! – the girl anxiously squealed.

-Well, you don't have to wait to see it, you can take a look, Obviously.- said Hermione's Dad gladly. He opened the package himself and handed her a small red box.

The brunette understood that it must be a ring, she loved the rings of that store, so the one she was about to see it must be gorgeous. She opened the little box and touched a beautiful gold ring, full of pretty diamonds that glow. She loved it.

-¡Dad! It's beautiful, I love it...I mean...¡Adorable!- Hermione exclaimed on the edge of extreme emotion.

-You think? Don't you think it's too much...

-¡Dad! It's amazing! I assure you!

- And you think she would like it?...

Hermione was silent and looked at his father with her mouth open, and her eyes exaggerately open.

-...Who is _she_?...

-¡Hermione! She! The woman I'm going to get married with! Do you think she'll like it?- he asked with a smile of pure happiness.

-WHAT???!!!

The father got stranged of the reaction of her daughter, as two seconds ago she was dying of happiness and joy.

-Hermione, I'm talking about...

-What "woman you're going to get married with"? What are you talking about? I thought it was a gift for me!- said Hermione scowling at him. She felt her cheeks burn. How could it be possible that his own Dad hid that he had a woman to her, his daughter...his sky, his life, his love, his baby...HIS HERMIONE?????!!!!!!!!!

-Oh...no...- muttered the brunette's Dad rubbing his hand all over his face. The man was in the edge of madness.- Listen, honey...I thought you were telling me that...you knew about mi relation with this woman, and that you aproved it and you were happy. Not that you thought it was a gift for you.

-Why you didn't tell me anything?- Hermione had her arms crossed and by her expression she was waiting for very good answers.

-Because I thought the right moment was tonight...I swear, I was going to plann everything to tell you. I knew you wouldn't like the idea too much, so...I hid it for a while, because I was too coward...I was really scared of your reaction and I know I was dreadful. But, I swear...I was going to tell you. I swear...I'm regreted...

-Dad. I know I never showed any sign of liking the idea of you getting re-married. But I'm your daughter and I guess I should've been the first one to know...don't you think? I deserv you to tell me the truth...I'm not happy with this Dad...

-I know I was wrong and I'll give you all the time you need to consider forgive me...I really won't put pressure on you. But I just want to tell you that this is decided...I love this woman very much, and I get on well with her sons too...

-Plus she has sons?!- Hermione blew out even more angry -¡¡Dad!!

-What honey?! It has nothing wrong that I redo my life. Hermione I thought you would understand...

-Dad, you can do what you want with your life, I won't get in the way, but it would've been really nice if you've told me, you know?

-I know, and I'm regret...I swear I am. I was a bad father in that way, I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry, please forgive me...

The brunette lowered her sight and removed that bitter expression from her face. She couldn't believe yet that her own father had hidden her something so important like that. Even the woman's sons knew it and she didn't. She was the only one that hadn't found out anything.

-And you're getting married?- asked the brunette looking coldly at him.

-Erm...yes. We both agreed, so I came today to the store to buy the engagement ring. We're not going to do any party...just sign the paper of marriage and...just that. We don't want too many people to know, beside we don't want to celebrate with huge parties.

-I understand.

-And...something else...erm...-the father began to stammer and the girl understood that there was more secrets. She could barely tolerate it.

-What?! Is she a man? At this point nothing surprises me...-the girl said coarse.

-¡Hermione!- the man jump ofended for the first time- It's just that, once we get married, she and her family will come to live at home. So, wether you like it or not you'll have to behave and tolerate it.

-¡What?! Dad! No, that I won't tolerate it! I had enough alredy for you to put persons I don't know into my house!- Hermione cracked, wanting to hit his father.

-It's alredy decided, Hermione. So you better behave. I decided it that way, with the time you'll get used to it...

-¡No, Dad! I don't—

-¡I said it's decided!- her father protested half ofended of the childish behaviour of his daughter.

The brunette crossed her arms and kicked the floor with acumulated anger. She didn't feel the awful heat she felt before, know she just felt the anger coming out of her body.

-When I'm going to meet her?- the girl questioned with a bitter voice.

-In the civil registration, there's no time for you to do it earlier...

Hermione nodded seriously with her head. It was the same to her.

-What's her name?- the brunette for simple curiosity wanted to know.

-Molly...Molly Prewett.

The girl stayed stiffed for a minute believing to have an ugly premonition. She thought she was sweating a lot more than she did previously with all the heat.

-Is that...her single...last name?

-Yes, How do you know?- her Dad looked at her looking for an answer.

-¡And what's her married last name?!- asked the girl raising the voice and taking no notice on her dad's request.

-Wilson...

Hermione breathed in relief again.

-No, wait. I was wrong,- the man hurriedly corrected- Her married last name is _**Weasly...**_

The girl didn't know how to react:wether to scream, cry, faint, o die just right there...

END OF THE CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing belongs to me, everything id property of Rowling.

**Chapter II**

The Craziest Wedding 

-¡¡DAD, HER MARRIED LAST NAME IS WEASLY?!!...¡¡NO!!- Hermione was about to have a heart attack, she was feeling it come very powerfully.

She placed her hand on her heart breathing heavily, and trying to inhale all the necessary air that her lungs begged her.

Her father remained looking at her and frowning notoriously, he wasn't afraid of the exaggerate reactions of her daughter anymore. So, he didn't put to much atention to her behaviour.

-C'mon, Hermione...I've got the car just in the corner...-her father told her, taking his daughter by the shoulder and inviting her to walk.

The girl could barely react, it all had to be a joke...there was no other way, no other decent explanation, no other possible way to think that all that may have any sense.

Her Dad barely knew Molly Weasly, and the last time she had seen her (when se ended Hogwarts, on her seventh year) she was happily married with her husband Arthur. It was incredibly stupid to think that two persons who had always seemed so close were divorced. Surely, it was all a confussion, or at least that is what she wanted to believe.

The girl realized she had walked quite long and now she was in front of the family car.

-Get in, sweetie- Her Dad told her. Hermione obeyed, still with a face of confussion, and setled on the seat next to her father.

The man put the car in march and they were out of the solitary streets of the city quickly.

-¡Dad! There must be a mistake! Molly Weasly...! No...She...has too many kids, and she was always happily married to Arthur Weasly...I think you got the wrong person, tell me...¡Dad tell me is not Weasly!- The girl was on the edge of an attack, and anyone who didn't know her would say she was a neurotic.

-Honey, there are a lot of Weasly...maybe the one you know is another one.- her dad tranquilized her looking out at the streets and evoiding her daughters eyes.

-I hope you're right. Because there's no way I would tolerate that...

-Look, Hermione...let's just drop it, please, you're making me really nervous. In a few weeks you'll meet her, and I hope you two get on well...you try to be nice, you're going to like her. She's not a bad woman.

The girl remained with her arms crossed during the whole trayect. The fact that her own father was telling her to drop the subject, when it was something truly important...and that he never told her anything was driving her crazy.

She just knew that his father had a woman, that he was going to marry her, that she had several kids...and plus, everybody was going to live on her house and she had to be nice...

¡My God! She couldn't stand some of the nonsense she had to deal with just because everyone took her as a nice person.

……………………………………………………………………………

Those last three weeks, Hermione decided not to talk too much with her dad. She was still quite angry and she didn't want to hear him say he was nervous about the wedding, or that she had to behave...all things that her crazy Dad had alredy said on dinner time.

She dedicated a lot to her studies, helping her classmates that normally took advantage of her hospitality...and (for obligation of the future groom) cleaning the empty rooms of her house for "the new guests".

That wasn't an easy job for the girl, who had to acommodate and clean three diferent rooms that only were usefuls to keep unusefuls things. Often she ended up exhausted and willing to have enough money to live somewhere far away from there. Of couse, for that, she had to wait quite long...

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Sweetie, remember you always have to be nice, never use bad words, or insults, or lack of modesty, remember you musn't drool...and that—

-¡Stop it Dad! ¡Iknow how to behave!- The brunette answered ofended, with a killer-dog face and her arms crossed.

They were on the place where both persons were going to contract legal matimony. The woman Hermione wanted to see so badly, still hasn't shown, or any of her sons.

Hermione didn't even bother on buying a nice outfit for the ocassion, she didn't care the formality. She wore the nicest thing in her closet, just to please her father, who would kill her if she didn't.

It was a formal white dress, that she had wore for the birthday party of Kate's sister, and it had been long since she last use it. But, as the girl had kept it carefully folded, it remained impeccable and really fitted Hermione.

While her Dad paced through the room, some friends of her, and some unknown people arrived. It wasn't too many people, like the groom had alredy predicted. The brunette greeted the known ones with a light grin and stayed hidden on the shadow of a wall, with her arms crossed and tighting her teeths so hard that more than once she hurted herself.

-¡It's coming!- someone yelled looking outside.

She was the first one to go out to see her future step-mother, and some other people followed her to recibe the woman inside the car. The modern vehicle stopped with a creaking in front of the small crowd.

The brunette inhale deeply and stayed static staring at the car wich back door started to open...

Then a woman with a really pretty dress came out to be seen by everyboy. Behind her there were her kids: a girl, two boys exactly identicals and a redhaired boy...

Everybody was smiling pleasantly, no one seemed to be angry, or less, sad. Hermione's Dad smiled and received the woman with an affectionate kiss.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

A heartrending scream was heard between the crowd and three blocks away too. Everyone turned to see the person who let out that scream and they saw a girl with brown hair whose name was Hermione, and happens to be the groom's daughter, who was looking at her with a really ugly face.

The girl was red, and realizing all the looks, she let out a really nervous giggle.

-Erm...it's just...-the brunete stammered wishing that the earth swallow her.-...a red ant just...bite mi toe...and it really hurts. Erm...I'll take it from my foot! I'm sorry for the interruption my dear friends!-

Then, trying to simulate she was taking the ant from her foot, she twisted her foot with the heel she was wearing and fell throug the stairs of the civil registration.

She landed on the floor just in front of the woman and her kids. She stood up with her hair dishevelled and a little unbalanced.

-Hello darling, how you've been? – Her future dad's wife, Molly Weasly greeted. She kissed her on her cheek and smiled happy, ignoring Hermione's state.

-¡Hi Hermione! ¡Nice hairdo!- greeted Fred, who was about to burst into laugh. His brother George couldn't resist anymore and ended up laughing like crazy.

-Hermione, I told you not to commit atrocities, honey...Why you threw yourself to the floor?- her dad asked a little annoyed, as if, in some way, she had wanted to fell to the floor on purpose.

-Well, Mr. Granger...it happens that to Hermione, things come in through one ear and come out through her ass- a certain redhaired boy called Ron said, taking advange of the situation and humilliating the girl.

The twings laughed even more, and Ginny hid her smile with her hair. While Hermione gave Ron a nasty look, her mother scold him.

And well, the ceremony continued with what Hermione least expected...that her father marry her ex-best friend Ron's mother, the boy who had just made a fool of her.

This had to be a nightmare, or the begining of Apocalipsis...or her end, her death...Because she could barely believe that now those persons would be part of her family and they would live with her.

Or even worst, she couldn't believe that Ron was now her STEPBROTHER...

END OF THE CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Here is the third chapter of 'My life with Ron'

First of all, we want to make an aclaration: During the first chapters you're going to notice that Hermione and Ron are really angry and apart with each other, and with a lot of conflicts that they won't be able to manage. Well, that doesn't mean that all the fanfic it's going to be like this, we thought it especially for the fic to have a little of everything, fights and cute moments, as it happens on the story Rowling wrote.

We try to make the characteres with their original personality, maybe a little changed, but just to make the capters funnier.

Well, this chapter it's kind of an "adventure" (¿¿jaja) where is going to be told all the nonsense brothers do (including Hermione) together. We wanted to make it the funniest we could, we hope that it had came out alright.

PLEASE R&R!!!! They make us really happy!! Jaja..:P Enjoy!!!

Big Kisses :)

Daii and Flor.

**Third Chapter:**

**Halloween Night with the Weasly**

_TWO WEEKS LATER..._

-¡¡Stop snoring Ron!!- snorted a very heated Hermione, who was knocking the door of the boy's bedroom, that unfortunately happened to be next to HER ROOM.

From the first day the redhaired had walked into that house, everytime the night approached he snored like a pig and that didn't let Hermione sleep in all night.

-¡¡If you don't stop snoring I swear I'll throw the door down!!- The brunette insisted on the edge of a serious nervous atack.

An even louder snore echoed on Hermione's ears. The girl protested by kicking the door with more anger.

-¡Could you please stop making noise Hermione?!- the girl's father had came out to the corridor because of the row, still wearing his sleeping robes and with a sleepy face.

-¡But Dad, Ron' snores don't let me sleep! ¡I can't take it anymore! ¡I've been telling him to stop since last week, and he still does it!- the girl scream with red eyes.

-Ron doesn't do it on purpose, Honey. When he snore he doesn't realize that he's doing it...- his dad told her as if she had the mentality of a four years old - So go to your room, close the door...and try to sleep. Otherwise...How are _we_ going to sleep?

Hermione frowned at him and returned to her room slaming the door behind her. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to sleep in all night, so there was no other alternative than wake up and have breakfast.

She still couldn't believe have to get up at five in the morning on saturday because the boy snored.

While she was dressing she said a lot of insults directed to her new stepbrother and to the whole damn new family. She didn't dare anymore to think that maybe this was the begining of something worst.

She ran downstairs looking for something to breakfast. But, unfortunately the only thing she found inside her fridge was a piece of pizza in decomposition. For a second she considered the posibility of eating it but later she remembered her stomach wasn't going to tolerate that much, and least her palate.

She had to deal with a breakfast without food, at least she drank some coffee and entertained herself reading the muggle newspaper that her dad always bought. She always read it a lot more than her father...and now he was going to give less attention to it, as he was always dedicated to be with Molly.

Hermione protested again for her inside. It wasn't that she didn't like the woman, she had taken her a lot of affection during all the years she had been a friend of Ron, she considered her a good woman and mother too.

But what she hated it was have to stand her dad marrying her, plus, bringing all her kids to the house. And that wasn't the worst part; her father had never bothered on telling her anything, not like the Weasly redhaireds that knew about it all along.

With the only girl she got on well of all the Weasly brothers was Ginny, and even with her sometimes she had fights. Since the school had ended, she didn't see Ron anymore, or his family, because that last year on Hogwarts the same redhaired boy had done something so wild that she couldn't tolerate. It was April's Fools, a day that Ron loved with his soul, and always joked...bearable jokes. It seems that that year the boy had worked so hard...that ended up making the brunette to pass through the most embarassing moment of her life.

Little Ron had the idea to take all her personal possessions from her room and spread them all around Hogwarts (Including garden, lobby, Great Hall, Corridors and the Classrooms...). That would be very amusing not only to him, to the whole school too!

And indeed that was the way it happened...All the students, including some teachers, burst in laugh when they saw poor Hermione's face...Then, they screamed for help when they saw her stuck to Ron's neck with a neurotic face.

Since that moment, Hermione didn't forgave her ex friend, not only because he didn't deserved it, because he insisted that it wasn't that big and after all it was a little joke. With that words the brunette didn't tolerate his inmature and childish character anymore.

-What are you doing here at this time, Hermione?

The girl raised her sight from the newspaper to see who had interrogated her and found Ginny. She was still on her pijamas, her hair picked up on a bun and a little disoriented as she had just woken up. Her sleepy face didn't lie.

-I was having breakfast. Your indecent brother didn't let me sleep with his snores.- answered abruptly Hermione. She was still angry with him.

-I had taken drastic measures about that- the girl confessed, placing a chair near the brunette. – You have to put two little pieces of cotton in your ears, close the door and cast a silencer spell on the room. Only with that you'll be able to sleep. It took me a long time to discover it.

-And why I didn't think of that before?...I mean, it's not any science...-Hermione stopped to think about it a little confussed. Was she losing her intelligence with the time?

Ginny shrugged and searched in the kitchen cupboard for some cereal that she emptied on a plate.

-By the way, Ginny. What are you doing up at this hours? – Hermione inquired.

-I have to buy a good costume for Halloween. ¡Did you forget it's today?! I'm not surprised...you have so many things on your mind.

-What? But, isn't it next week...?-The brunette jumped hurriedly. She was sure that...

-No, Hermione. Today is 31.- Ginny insisted.

-Well, I don't have time to buy a costume. Who cares about a foolish Halloween! I have to go to Kate's house today, and study for an exam I have in four days.

-Do what you want, but everybody here will have a nice costume and you won't. You'll be the joke of the house if you don't put on something horrible, everyone is going to laugh of you, they'll tell you that you don't have a witch spirit, you're going to stain your soul with the indecence of saying that ¡You don't want to buy a damn costume,...that you're not capable of being a good witch! Every wizard and witch will say that you're a party ruiner and that your soul will consume slowly to die later on a dirty grave that says: "Hermione Granger, the one that never enjoyed Halloween"...!- said Ginny with a dramatic performance and making a real scandal.

-...Ginny, it's just a stupid costume...so stop saying nonsense. I'm going to study. If someone asks for me, the last time you saw me I was trying to kill myself. Goodbye.

-Alright. Goodbye.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Something extremely hard is studying with Kate, the truth is that she tries, but she was very slow. Really, if Hermione wanted to study something and stuck it into her head, she would have done it in a faster way, so she wouldn't forget it.

Kate studied memorizing everything, and it took her centuries to do that...sometimes the brunette didn't know why she was doing homework with her. Maybe it was because Kate was the person of the class with who she got along the best...and she had a good talent for asking her diferent types of favours, as helping her to study...or doing her homework.

Sometimes, Hermione didn't listen to her, mostly because she was harming her friend that way. But other times, she was so tired of it, that she ended giving up to her requests.

When Hermione finished studying with Kate, it was late and dark. On her way back home, she could see the Halloween decorations on the houses, some kids that were out to ask for candy and some (not that young) that equally were out asking for candy or scarying people.

When she got home, she realized that no lights were on. The more logical explanation that she ocurred was that her family was trying to scare her. But they weren't going to succed, the brunette decided that it was better to ring the doorbell...and then slip away silently to the back of the house, get in through the back door and ruin their plan.

She rang the doorbell and inmediatly sneak out trying to make no noise to the backyard...the lights were still off.

She turned the doorhandle of the back door and realized it was open.

She close the door behind her very carefully and she took off her shoes to be silent.

Inside she couldn't see anything, everything was dark, Hermione bumped into one of the kitchen chairs and reproached herself for the possible noise.

She kept walking to the living room, feeling like a child playing hide and seek, even tough she couldn't see anything and she only guied with the little light that came from outside through the windows.

With an evil smile, she noticed that several people were sitting on the living floor. No one was moving...she suposed that there were the Weasly waiting for her to come through the front door and scare her stiff.

But the brunette wasn't going to let them frighten her...she walked slowly a few more steps trying to camouflage herself with the shadow, and then, she raised her hand...and grabbed the closest head.

A heartrending scream was heard, and next more people screamed.

-_You can't get away from me..._- Hermione said with a creepy and fake voice, trying no to burst in laugh.

-¡¡NOOOOO, ALL MIGHTY LORD GHOST, DON'T HURT ME!!- screamed a voice that the brunette indentified like Ron's, completely deformed by terror.

Wanting to fall to the floor and burst in laugh, Hermione hung on.

-_You violated the rules of this house, and you had comitted an unforgivable sin. ¡Right now, I sentence you to sacrifice!..._-the brunette said with that ghostly voice very well performanced.

-¡¡I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! YOU MUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!! I'M YOUNG!!-

-Lord, I swear he'll be good. He won't do any more wickedness- said Fred with a trembling voice.

-¡QUIET!- Hermione shouted. -¡RIGHT NOW I SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF THE HELL!!!!

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! I WANT TO LIVE! SAVE ME BOY-WHO-LIVED!!! WHERE IS HARRY WHEN YOU NEED IT!! I'M YOUNG TO BE SENT TO SACRIFICE TO HELL!!!- Ron kept screaming like crazy.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and burst in laugh, fell to the floor and her stomach squeezed hard.

-But...what?...-George jumped confussed.

Then, they turned the lights on. And everyone realized that the "All mighty Lord Ghost" was Hermione, who, in that moment, was laughing more than ever.

-You, damn treacherous!! Screw you!!- Ron yelled, whose face was turning to thousand different colours.

-It was...so...funny...So...-it was the only thing Hermione was able to say, still with a noisy laugh.

-I always knew it was Hermione. It was obvious- Fred hurriedly said, with a hesitant face.

-Yes,sure...-Ginny rolled her eyes- Now that you're here Hermione, lets continue with the horror stories.

The brunette looked for the first time at Ginny, and noticed that she was wearing a very pretty witch costume. But except her, no one else was wearing a costume: the twins had clothes in a critical state, and Ron was dressed like usual. At the end, so much trouble the redhaired girl make, and nobody had worn a costume in that house.

-You mean that, you were only telling ghost stories? Nobody was planing on scare me? – The brunette asked confussed. After all, no one wanted to make her any joke.

-Sure. Ghost stories. And the lights were off to create an atmosphere.

-Where did my Dad go?

-With our mother to dinner- Ginny answered again, turning the lights off and making the whole room completely dark.

-You're done with the interrogation dear?- asked roughly Ron – Can we keep going with the stories?

Hermione nodded nonchalantly sitting in the round the kids had formed. She never got fightened by ghost stories, because she knew there were nonsense and even worst; she never ejoyed them. She loved narrative books, not stories or novels.

-Alright...now, I'll continue with my shocking story...before I was interrupted by Hermione...-George began to say with a fake ghostly voice.-...The two head woman called Captain Hermione leaned foward to eat some blood from that werewolf, but as the beast didn't let her eat and screamed because of the amount of blood he was losing, the Captain Hermione became furious like never before...And castrated the little werewolf!

-Stop it!! That's not scary!! –Ginny protested.

-You because you're a girl, but men get frightened with bloody horror- Ron counter-attacked coldly.

-Let Hermione tell a story, she hasn't told any so far...-the redhaired girl said.

-No, I don't want to...

-Come on! Do it! It shouldn't be so hard!

-...Okay.As you want. –the girl accepted reluctantly. – Once upon a time there was a very nice girl who lived with her dad in a beautiful big house. They were both very happy...but, one day the girl found out her life would be ruined for ever by beasts that became from beyond. Her father married a woman, whose children were devils disguised of kids...They made the little girl's life impossible, she screamed, cried, and wished to live in peace again! One of the devils, the meanest, turned her unbelievably crazy with his frightening snores...THE GIRL COULDN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT AND SHE FELT LIKE A FILTHY DOG!

-Wooooow! That's a good story!How did you invent it? – exclaimed Ron shocked.

-It sounds familiar to me...-Fred dared to say- Maybe I've alredy heard it.

-Eh...Hm...maybe...-the brunette said, thinking if everyone there really had huge mental problems.

-And it has an end? –asked George

-...Not yet.

-I hope the horribles devils leave her alone! –George said, with a justice spirit.

-I hope it much more than you!- Hermione said really wishing it.

-Listen. Did you hear that? –muttered Ginny with a scared voice.

-Hear what?- Asked Ron worried.

There was a pause of complete silence...until something echoed upstairs. It was like some hard object had fallen to the floor.

Everyone in the living room jumped because of the impact, but nobody said anything until Ginny broke the ice.

-What was that?-whispered the redhaired Weasly girl with a frightened voice, a little mixed with worrying.

-It came from upstairs...-muttered Hermione, who, even though she wanted to appear calm, she had her hands trembling.

-It's Captain Hermione! She came to castrate us!- squealed George in a whisper.

-Stop inventing, this is serious! We have to go see what made that noise...-the brunette dared to say. If there was a thief, they should defend their house no matter what it takes. She wasn't sure that it was something supernatural, unlike the rest of the present in the room.

Another sound of something hollow falling to the floor provoked more tension in the atmosphere. And the worst of all, was that now, they didn't heard just the racket, some kind of animal roar was heard too.

Hermione held her breath like the rest of the Weaslys did...

**END OF THE CHAPTER**.

I hope you had enjoyed the third chapter of the Fic. :)

If you have any questions or ideas about the fic, you can tell us, we have no problems on reading your ideas.:)

And please Leave reviews!!! they encourage us to keep writing the chapters especially, and they help us make them in some way. Send if you can, because they'll keep giving us inspiration and of course, joy. We like to know that there are readers that pass through our Fanfic.

Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing of this belongs to me, everything is property of J.K Rowling.

Hi everyone!!! Here we are to present you the fourth chapter, that some have been waiting so eagerly (jeje) :P Thank you very much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to us.

Well, this new chapter has encounters, some fights, some humor...a little of something. We promise that the fifth chapter will have a little more fun...muejejeje :P

Alright, that's all for now...enjoy the chapter.

Huge kisses to all of you.

And as we always say, please send review:)

Daii and Flor.

**Fourth Chapter:**

**Encounters and Scares**

-¿Did you hear what I heard or the red wine is starting to make an effect on me? – Asked Ron with special fear on his voice.

The tension on the atmosphere was increasing as minutes passed by.

Everyone had heard the same thing, there was no doubt something strange was inside the house...with them, and the worst of all was that they didn't have any idea of what it was. It was surely something bad. Maybe some kind of animal...Hermione thought of the posibility of a werewolf...that would be serious trouble. But it was impossible,how did he made to enter the house? Besides if he had, the beast would already be down there chewing their pieces.

-We have to go upstairs. I doubt it's something bad- the brunette lied, still with low voice. If she was transmiting her thoughts to the group, non of them would want to help her as the Weasly had fame for being cowards.

-Maybe a thief who wants to scare us...but we can defend ourselvs with our wands...

-I thinks that's alright- thought Ginny- together we can get him out of here. Or even better, maybe it's just a cat...I hope.

-Whatever it is it can be taken from the house if we go upstairs and face it – added Hermione trying to encourage the twins, who were the oldest of the group. They could help a lot.

-Alright, lets go...but you first Hermione it's your house...- Fred said hurriedly.

-Don't take advantage brother! We'll go togheter!- Said George standig up. Ginny and Hermione got on to their feets too, and last the other twin and Ron did it.

-But, what if it's a dangerous animal?...I wouldn't like to find a vampire...-said Ron paler than ever. He wanted to be brave, but he wasn't showing to much courage. – Wouldn't it be better to call the police or...?

-Ron, as soon as we call the police the thing, whatever it is will end with us or worst: with the house- Hermione confronted him. She was the first to walk on the first step of the stair. She knew that she was the most brave of all the group.

Ron didn't say anything because he knew it was in vain discussing with Hermione. She more than anyone wanted to save her house, after all she was the one that had spent more time living in it.

With the brunette in the front they started to go upstairs slowly trying not to make any sound. The twins remained calmed, it can't be said that they weren't frightened but at least they showed courage. Ginny was exactly the same way, she stayed protected as everyone there was older than her and no one would doubt on taking care of her. Hermione was the bravest, no one would get in to HER house. But Ron was minutes away of vomiting on his own clothes, his behaviour was the one of a complete idiot, but, so what? He had the right to be scared! First Hermione played a bad joke to him that almost get him to wet his pants and now there was something upstairs that growled and maybe was hungry!

-What if it's a spider?- asked Ron, about to have a heart attack.

His brothers and Hermione shut him up with a gesture and didn't put to much atention. They already were upstairs and now more than ever had to find out where the noise came from. A new booming sound made them regret for a second and jump from scare.

Hermione realized it was coming from her own room she got to look it in the end of the corridor with the door half opened. Even though she made an effort to see something from where she was, she didn't make it clearly.

She got a little closer with the wand on her hand and followed by a group of bodyguards. Now that she was a few steps away she felt the adrenaline running through her veins with strenght.

-On the count of 3...-she whispered looking at her stepbrothers- 1...

The twins Ginny and even Ron took their wands from their pockets.

-2...

They all swallowed at the same time and hear the creaking of the floor from Hermione's room, like someone had stepped on it.

-3! Now!- the brunette screamed and with the redhaired team, she entered the room as if they were a stampede and they prepared to see the most impacting beast they had ever seen in their lives..._ Harry?_

-Harry!!! – Hermione yelled confused- what are you doing here?

Fred turned the lights on to see him better and there was no doubt that it was Harry. He was as baffled as the rest of them.

-I just came to visit you. It happens to be years since we last saw each other, remember?- he said still looking at eceryone trying to find an answer- And...what are they all doing in your house?

-How did you got in?- the brunette insisted without caring about all the questions.

-Through your window. I rang the doorbell at least ten times and no one answered...

-It's because it broke this morning- Ginny responded.

-And you growl when you came in?- Ron asked confused and looked at his friend as if he was a dog or something.

-What? No! It was just this dog...Look at him he was in the middle of the street alone and I took it- Harry showed a black medium size dog with a killeer face.

-HARRY! Get that out of my house! Dogs aren't alowed inside! My father doesn't approve them!- yelled a loud Hermione who was looking at the dog with horror.

-The how your father did to approve you Hermione? – asked Ron mocking of her.

-Shut up!...I mean it Harry get him out of my room and my house. Maybe he has rabies or fleas...! – The brunette grumbled on the edge of a nervous attack.

-God, Hermione! It's just a dog! A harmless and inocent creature!- the redhaired boy reckoned, understanding that his new stepsister was totally paranoic and insane.

-What part of 'Shut up' wasn't clear? For your information this is MY HOUSE and if I don't want dogs in it, IS NOT GOING TO BE DOGS IN IT!

-And even you don't like it it's my house too!

Hermione looked at Ron wanting to hang him. She opened her mouth in indignation and closed her fist with strenght. It seems that everybody in the room realized that someone was going to get hurt if they didn't take drastic measures.

-Alright we'll take the dog out of the house...- said Fred thinking fast and he took it with George's help (It was really heavy) out of Hermione's roon.

-Now you confused me...How come this is your house now?...Isn't it Hermione's house?...And...weren't you two upset with each other? – Harry was trying hard to understand everything. Thousands of things crossed his mind but none of those ideas gave him a clear explanation.

-It's a long story...- answered Ginny because she knew neither Hermione nor Ron were going to open their mouths.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Harry found out that both families were together and that they had to live on Hermione's house he didn't now what was best to do: laugh, congratulate the families, say something positive or just keep quiet. He chose the last option because he knew that if he laughed the brunette would kick him out of the house, that if he congratulated them...the brunette would kick him out of the house too and if he said something positive...well...the brunette would kick him out of the house...He had no choice. He didn't say anything but showed astonishment on his face.

-And that's the whole story...-Ginny concluded and drank a glass of water because she had been talking for a long time.

She had changed the place of the house to tell Harry the story, so they were sitting on the living room. No one had cooperated with Ginny so she had to tell all by herself. By the way, she was quite annoyed about that.

-So...your father wanted to divorce your mother...Who would have guessed?...- thought Harry, staring at Ron.

-But it's alright! Hermione's dad has more money! –Said Ron with a smile.

The brunette looked at her with indignation and remained with her arms crossed staring at him furiously.

-It was just a joke, Hermione- the redhaired boy said once he noticed the killer look on his stepsister.- Everything bothers you!

-And you reproach me about it! You are hateful, little devil!- the girl yelled with her cheeks pink.

-I am? It was a stupid joke! You're always angry!

-Idiot!

-Witch!

-Dirty!

-Crazy!

-Childish!

-Captain Hermione!

-Captain Hook!

-SHUT UP!!!! Shouldn't you be trying yo calm down?!- Argued Harry thinking that it would had been better to stayed at home.

-Shouldn't you be fighting You-Know-Who?!- Ron answered in a critical state of nervous attack.

-I can't believe it Ron! Now you want to fight with Harry!- Hermione shouted desperated

-You almost fight with Harry because he brought a dog!

-That's fine because if I don't want dogs in my house, I DON'T HAVE DOGS!

-Crazy!

-Rude!

-Plague!

-Stupid!

-ENOUGH!!- Ginny wanted to stop them with a loud scream that scared both discussers.

-I'm going to my room!- said Hermione before going upstairs, echoing at every step she made. The last thing it was heard was her bedroom door slaming so hard that made the whole house to tremble.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Another insomnia night on the Ganger-Weasly house and Hermione tried everything Ginny had told her to scape from Ron's snores.

Before jumping on her sacred bed, dying for some sleep, she took two pieces of cotton and stuck them in to her ears as she could trying not to hurt herself.

She locked the door and cast a silencer spell. She knew perfectly that the annoying redhaired boy was right now on his room sleeping and probably snoring.

The brunette waited a little while to prove she wasn't hearing anything and smiled of satisfaction when she realized she would have a wonderful night after a long time. She wasn't hearing the roars of the redhaired.

She lied down on her bed, still with that smile and enjoyed the feeling of her face on the pillow. Two seconds passed since the brunette closed her eyes and...heard the snores as if there were on her own room.

She jumped out of bed, tightened the cottons in her ears thinking that maybe there weren't well adjusted, cast the spell again and got into bed, resting her head on the pillow...

All the work was IN VAIN, Ron was snoring too loud. And the brunette was about to explode, she wanted to sleep, and she wanted to do it NOW.

There's a moment when you erupt of anger, a moment when anyone reach the roof we call Patience. That was the state of the girl and because of that she didn't tolerate her shameful situation anymore: it was HER house and now the boy that had never stepped it before was snoring so much that she couldn't sleep for days...That had to end!

The girls went out of her room trying to make no noise to evoid another scolding of her Dad, turn the handle of Ron's bedroom and got in it.

The snores were much louder there, they seemed noisy winds that echoed inside the brunette ears. She got closer to Ron's bed where he was sleeping placid.

It was so disgusting! He was sleeping so well and roaring like a pig and she was sleeping like a dog! In a impulse she took the glass of water from the redhaired night table and drop it all on his face. She was very pleased to do that.

The boy inmediatly got up, scared and bewildered. Then he looked at Hermione with the glass of water on her hand and a expression that frightened him.

-What are you doing lunatic!- he said and move away from her a few inches.

-That's for you to learn not to snore anymore! I can't sleep.!

-Lets see...why is that my fault? I don't snore!

-Oh, yes you do! You snore and really loud! Stop doing it! – the brunette demanded tightening her fists.

-That's not true!

-It is! I'm not going to stand your bellowings anymore, so or you stop snoring or I'll kick you out of my house!

-Now you're saying nonsense, stop dreaming and let me sleep in peace!- the boy grumbled, covering again with the blankets, and turning his back to Hermione.

-Oh no, you're going to listen to me right now! I'm not going to allow you to mock of me and plus not letting me sleep! Stupid idiot!- the brunette was so angry with the boy that she took him from the neck and began to shake him.

-Get off me! You're insane! – Ron tried to let go as he could, but it seems that the brunette had an unbelievable strenght when she was furious.

-Hey Ron? Are you there? – Fred's voice coming from outside made both kids jump. The twin knocked slightly on the door.

Hermione looked at Ron alarmed.

-What do I do now?- she whispered to the boy.

-Hide in the closet!- the redhaired muttered as scared as the girl. If Fred found them there, he would believe anything.

-I can't it's small. I don't fit in there idiot!...Under the bed?

-There's another bed!

-Ron are you there?...I'm coming in...-the twin began to open the door...

Both stepbrothers looked at each other horrified...

END OF THE CHAPTER 

Please don't kill us!! Jeje :P we know it was very mean to cut everything right there, but we are mean, so...jeje, just a joke. But well, the following chapter will be up as soon as possible...maybe...(muejejeje) :P

Well, now we go...Byeee!

Dai y Flor.


	5. Chapter 5

-Nothing belongs to me, everything is property of J

-Nothing belongs to me, everything is property of J.K Rowling.

Hi! How are you? We hope everything it's fine.

First of all we're really really sorry we got so late with the update but we have lots and lots of homework and exams (And we just started classes) so we were extremely bussy.

About the chapter, I laughed a lot writing it. It was really odd because I was in front of the computer laughing alone...everyone who saw me surely would have thought I was crazy or drunk...jeje. I think it's a very funny chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

Thanks a lot for the reviews, we like to know someone likes what we write.

Well, that's all, take care!

Huge kisses :)

Daii y Flor

**Fifth Chapter:**

**Dear Merlin**

The brunette was trying to think quickly a convincing explanation for Fred, something to make him understand and just don't think anything bad... but as much as Hermione was racking her brain and hurrying to create something rational nothing was useful.

Ron was blank. His eyes were still glued on the door that was opening slowly, as though it was in slow camera. Soon Fred's face would come through that door, shocked of finding he and Hermione in the same room!

There was no other way...Ron did the first thing that came to his mind:

-Wait a second Fred, I'm coming!- Ron hurriedly said and jumped from his bed leaving a very confused and scared Hermione behind.

-What are you doing?!- inquired Fred. Ron couldn't see his face through the door but he guessed that his brother was suspecting on him.

-I'm coming, Wait!- almost yelled a heated Ron who didn't think on something better to say. The idea was holding him a little out there. The boy took a few blankets from his closet and put them above his bed (one on top of the other). He created a pile of blankets quite big that made the bed itself looks extra-big.

-Now hide under the bedspread- Ron ordered Hermione who was trying hard to understand his idea. The brunette didn't have any time to protest, so she obeyed and got under all those huge blankets, covering herself from head to feets. – Now try not to move at all, Hermione-.

-Alright- whispered the girl. Her voice sounded really muffled coming from down there.

-Fred you can come in!- said Ron sweating a lot, he didn't remember the last time he was so nervous.

The twin entered with a look of distrust and stopped a little to examine the room.

-Why did you take so long to open the door?- he asked his brother.

-…Because, I was…- "Come on, think on something Fred would believe"… "think, think…"

Fred looked at him searching for an answer and his look torned even more distrustful.

-Ron…what are you hiding?- Fred muttered getting a few steps closer to him, with his arms crossed.

The red-haired boy must think on something fast. Then he thought on something Fred would surely believe…

-…Alright! I didn't want to tell you because…I was ashamed, but…I was…masturbating. I know it's really disgusting, but if you want to know the truth…and you suspect that I have something hiding in here…you're wrong. When you knocked I was… doing that…and I had to clean the place…so…I took some time.

The brunette under the blankets made a horrible disgust face. She understood that all boys, without exception did that. But at least the red-haired boy would had considered another excuse to tell Fred, knowing she was in the room.

-Well, you did a good job cleaning!- The twin said with admiration, staring mainly at the floor.- I'm sorry brother, I really thought you were hiding something. But now, I know I was wrong.

-It's ok. I had a suspicious attitude- Ron said, trying to talk naturally. He look out of the corner of one eye at the bed where Hermione was hiding to make sure she wasn't moving. The girl was doing a good job, and Fred could only see a lot of blankets.

-Listen brother, I'm sorry to bother you. But I need you to help me with a problem…- Fred started to say.

-I listen.

-Ok. Let's sit on the bed, it's a long story...

Hermione opened her eyes alarmed from her position.

-No!- Ron quickly exclaimed.

Fred looked at him confused.

-Just let me lay in the bed, I'm really cold. I think I have fever…You sit on the chair over there, please…

-Alright, you look cold, and… see how many blankets you have on your bed!- Fred said sitting on the chair.

-Yes, I've been sick since a few days…maybe it's the weather…- Ron invented as he tried to get his leg into the blankets without hitting Hermione.

The girl inside could barely avoid his stepbrother's legs. She received a few kicks on the head, but she had to remain quiet…because she knew she was dead if she talked.

She tried to crouchso Ron could get the other half of his body inside the bed. Once he adjusted he looked at Fred, waiting for him to talk.

-You looked hurt, It took you a while to get in the bed…don't you want me to call mom?- the twin inquired worried.

-No! don't worry! It's just a cold. I'll take a medicine tomorrow…you just tell me your problem. – in fact, he didn't care about his brother's inconvenient, he just wanted him to get out of there without being discovered.

-Well, it's been a few days since I…-

………………………………………………………………………………………..

At first it was ok...and later he started to cramp, but he bear it. But now he couldn't feel half of his body, and Fred was still talking! He had been standing three hours under all those blankets that were boiling him and he couldn't move a muscle! He was very uncomfortable, his back hurt, he was sweating a lot in different parts of his body and he still had to listen to his brother talking about how much he wanted to have his own house!

Ron could have stopped his brother and tell him they would talk some other time, but no; he gave him advises, and he encouraged him too continue with the conversation.

Hermione couldn't stand much longer, but if she was discovered, she was totally dead. The only thing she could do, was wait…

-Listen to me Fred, just save some money…

-Yeah, but…from what job? – Fred said

-Get one.

-As if it was so easy! Do you have any idea of how much you have to walk to...?

Even though Ron was looking at his brother as if he was listening carefully, the only thing he could think of, was on how tired he was. How much longer Fred would talk? Hours? Days? Weeks? He didn't know, but he knew it was too long.

His brother had his twin to talk all those things, why he didn't talk to George!?

And Hermione? She wasn't moving since quite long now…what if she was dead? Or if she had disappeared with some kind of spell, leaving him totally alone? To make sure she was still there, he moved his foot a little and felt she was indeed still under the blankets. He thought he touched her elbow or her knee. He remembered then, that there was no possible way she could have escaped from there, she didn't have any wand.

As Fred kept saying something Ron wasn't listening, he noticed that Hermione's elbow couldn't be so soft.

His heart jumped in panic. What if the poor girl had melted because of the heat? That wasn't very logic, so he inspected a little with his foot, and quickly felt Hermione's nails like claws on it. He held the huge need of screaming, trying to dissimulate. What was she doing! She was strangulating his leg!

He must have put an awful face, because Fred for the first time stopped talking and looked at him seriously.

-Are you okay?- he asked.

-...yes...- the boy said. The brunette seemed to get tired of clawing her nails on him and let go. Ron finally breathed, but he was still hurt. – I'm sorry Fred, I'm sleepy and I've got a headache. You know, the cold…

-You're right, we better talk this some other occasion-

-Yes, thank you!- Ron said very relieved.

-Thank you for listening to me. Good night. –Fred walked out the door and Ron jumped from his bed, complaining about his leg. He could see the marks of Hermione's nails on it.

Hermione finally came out of under all those blankets, feeling the cold air. He breathed with intensity after all those hours of so little air.

She was still a bit dizzy because of the heat and the terrible back pain, and she was starting to have a headache. Her leg was asleep and she felt like thousand pins stuck in her.

-Can you tell me why you almost leave me paralytic?! –Ron yelled once the pain disappeared from his foot.

-Would you lower you voice? If someone comes, I won't get under those blankets again!!- the brunette responded standing up and looking at him defiantly.

-You're a beast. I still feel your nails on my leg.

-Don't be exaggerated!

-Do you ever cut your nails?

-I did what I did for a good reason idiot!

-Oh, right…!Now I'm guilty of my brother's sudden feeling of telling me his problems as if I was his therapist! At the same time YOU came in to tell me I was snoring, wich it's not true! – Ron said sarcastically.

-It's absolutely true! Next time I'll record you so you know I'm not lying! Not even a silencer spell worked!

-You hurt my ankle!

-Hairy-legged pig!

-You're misshapen! Your knees are soft!

-…What?

Ron laughed arrogantly.

-Don't pretend you don't know! I know your secret your knee is soft! I noticed it when I touched it with my foot!

-…Oh! You're so stupid! That wasn't my knee, that was my breast! – The girl said blushing.

Immediately Ron smile faded from his face and he got confused. As an impulse he lowered his sight.

- Don't look at my breasts! – Hermione yelled covering herself.

-I didn't look anything!- Ron protested closing his eyes and turning around. His cheeks had turned the same color that his hair.

- That's why I thrust my nail on you foot! Because you…well, you know what you did!

-I'm sorry! I thought it was your knee!

-Yeah, right, my knee is soft and has a bra!

- I didn't feel any bra… and I never thought it was your breast! – Ron kept saying with his back towards Hermione, as if it was a crime to look at her face.

-Next time have more tact!

-…What?!

- I mean, think better what part of my body are you touching!

-Oh…

-Oh my god, I can't believe what you just thought!- Hermione yelled.

-I never thought anything!- Ron hurriedly said

-I don't want to hear nothing more. Good night…that's what I'll try to have but I won't if you snore like hell. – Whit that said, Hermione shut the door behind her.

- Merlin's sake! Every person in this house is crazier that the other!- Ron exclaimed- Dear Merlin, I wish I could finally sleep in peace. I wish that Fred never EVER ask for my advise again on his life and that I touch Hermione's breast again…I mean, that I never touch Hermione's breast again!- he begged, and he tried to get back to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

-Dear Merlin ...please, I beg you to let me rest, I need some sleep. That's why I implore you, please make Ron stop snoring or better, keep him away from my breasts..I mean from my life!- Hermione begged, almost in tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Dear Merlin, bless Ron, who was so good to me tonight and gave me so good advises. Please help me have my own home, I'm ready to move out, I'm strong and brave, so I want my own place…If you can e-mail it…just kidding! Of course, if you can, I'm willing to take it through mail… and if you can't just make it appear. But very far from my family's house. Thank you. – Fred prayed once he got into his bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Dear Merlin, I would appreciate if you make my brother Fred stop begging you things…I'm sick of his whispers! Have a good night. Thank you. Oh! And thank you for the new dad. Make their marriage last more than Britney Spears'! Bye.- George got into his bed wich was a few steps from Fred's, closed his eyes and fell sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Dear Merlin, I would appreciate if you could murder You-Know-Who from wherever you are. That would be very nice of you, because, even if I don't admit it, I want to stay alive… so I leave in you hands this task and if you don't take it…well give me strength to defeat him otherwise…see you soon buddy! – Harry drunk some water and laid on the sofa.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-Dear Merlin, if you could change my family, I would really appreciate it…honestly! Sometime I feel like Lisa Simpson, in a family where I don't fit. The worst part is that my family is a combination between The Adams, The Simpsons, The Flinestones and The Supersonics…maybe even The Bundy…Well, send me a new, normal family! Make me normal! I hope you do, I'll be waiting here. Thank you. - Ginny sighed and closed her eyes waiting for a sign.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Dear Merlin, bless every integrant of this family, who I love with all my heart; my twins, who I really love beside all their naughtiness; my Ginny, who's getting older with the time; my Ron, who's also growing faster; my new daughter Hermione who's smart and lovely; and my new husband, who I really love and I'm hearing him beg you something right now. I'm sure he's asking you the same pretty thing I'm asking…- Molly smiled and closed her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………

-Dear Merlin, you know I love my wife, but if you could, make fher Angelina Jolie…- Hermione's Dad smiled dreamy and closed his eyes sinking his head on the pillow-…thinking it better, I prefer Paris Hilton…

END OF THE CHAPTER

It was very fun to write the "Dear Merlin" part, because I was writing and it came out in that moment, jeje, very spontaneous.

Anyway…Take care. Kisses

Don't forget to review! Bye!


End file.
